pitchdark
by asteria capella
Summary: dia itu hitam yang kelam. — onesided!namiki/kanade.


**Pitch-Dark © Ardhan Winchester**

**Mekakushi no Kuni © Sakura Tsukuba**

_

* * *

Bagai tinta warna putih._

_**.**_

_Satu tetes takkan berpengaruh apapun._

_**.**_

_Dua, tiga tetes—dan kau merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda, meski tak dapat menemukan __**apa**__._

_**.**_

_Empat tetes, kau pun menyadarinya._

_**.**_

_Lima, enam, tujuh—kau dapati warnamu semakin muda dan lembut dipandang._

_**.**_

* * *

Kau adalah hitam yang pekat. Kegelapan nyata, yang dihujat siapapun yang ada—karena merusak keindahan warna lain.

_Apa yang bisa kau katakan untuk membela diri?_

Tentu saja, arang hitam yang mencoreng lukisan pelangi penuh warna ceria akan dicaci oleh sang penikmat seni. Sebuah noda kelam di hamparan pastel yang lembut akan membuat siapapun merengut tak suka. Tetesan tinta gelap yang jelas terlihat di kanvas putih akan menutupi draft yang dibuat susah payah dengan pensil tipis-tipis. _Hitam selalu merusak_, begitu pikir mereka.

Mereka—yang memperlakukanmu dengan berbeda dari yang lain—tak menyadari bahwa hitam mampu memperindah suasana dalam lukisan. Mereka—yang berjengit setiap menatap kelamnya dirimu—tak mengetahui bagaimana hitam dapat menguatkan karakter warna lain.

Tidak, tidak. Mereka tahu selama ini. Mereka tahu—tapi memilih untuk tak menunjukkannya. Bagi mereka, warnamu yang tegas adalah ancaman. Pesonamu, kekuatanmu, segala yang kau miliki—tak dapat mereka terima, mengguncang mental dan memaksa untuk menjauh.

Namun kau tak peduli.

**.**

Kau ditampik dari kehangatan, keluar dari zona nyaman menuju sudut-sudut sepi seorang diri. Sejauh apapun lenganmu berusaha menggapai, cahaya terang disana takkan pernah dapat kau raih. Yang kau terima hanya senyuman tertahan, tatapan ngeri dan jarak—yang nampaknya semakin jauh setiap saat.

Bibirmu kini tak lagi dapat mengembangkan senyum tulus (yang digantikan dengan senang hati oleh seringai lebar tanpa perasaan). Lenganmu kini terkulai lesu di sisi tubuh—kau tak sanggup lagi bersusah payah mengangkatnya untuk menerima penolakan menyakitkan. Tatapanmu menyorot tajam, seakan menantang siapapun yang tak sengaja bertemu pandang.

**.**

Kau tak peduli.

_Biarlah tetap kelam_, kau membatin seraya pura-pura bersikap kejam. Tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain yang akan terjadi, menyeringai sinis pada kerumunan bodoh yang tak mempercayai kemampuanmu, mengabaikan semua yang menghindar ketakutan setiap kau ulurkan tangan.

Kau dijauhi—dan lalu balas menjauhi. Apapun itu, tak ada bedanya. Kau tetaplah sebuah hitam yang ditolak dan tak diinginkan.

* * *

Tapi ia muncul entah darimana.

Setitik tinta putih yang begitu suci dalam balutan sifat lugu yang mengagumkan.

Mengulurkan tangan dengan ramah, tersenyum sambil memandangmu tepat di manik mata, dan memberi kehangatan yang selama ini tak pernah dapat kau raih. Ia berbeda dari orang-orang yang kau kenal.

Sentuhan yang bertahun-tahun tak kau rasakan—ia memberikannya dengan cuma-cuma, menyalurkan keberanian dan tenggang rasa dalam tiap tetesnya.

_

* * *

Satu._

Kau tetaplah hitam.

**.**

_Dua. Tiga._

Kau mulai berubah.

**.**

_Empat. Lima._

Kau sadar, dirimu bukan lagi hitam.

**.**

_Enam. Tujuh—_

"**Aku menyukai Kanade." **

Senyuman tulus—jenis yang langka dijumpai pada wajah tampanmu—kini terpampang lebar, membuat pipimu sedikit pegal karena tak terbiasa. Kebahagiaan terlihat dari bola mata yang jernih, yang menatap lembut gadis di hadapanmu. Dadamu terasa ringan luar biasa—puas karena telah menemukan jawaban dari perasaan aneh tiap kali melihatnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan menatapmu tak percaya dengan kening berkerut. Tangannya masih menggandeng milik sang gadis yang wajahnya telah merah padam. Susah payah kau tekan ego untuk memamerkan seringai sombong pada pemuda tersebut.

Bukan salahmu jika kau menyatakan perasaan pada gadis itu tepat di depan kekasihnya kan?

_**

* * *

Kau memang tak lagi hitam kelam. Tapi kau juga bukan putih cemerlang.**_

**-the end-**

* * *

maaf atas keabalan fic saya. saya juga nggak tau kenapa nekad bikin cerita plotless begini. tiba-tiba kepikiran tinta hitam dan putih dan hubungan antara namiki/kanade. mereka memang punya hubungan yang ga bisa diabaikan kan? mou, tapi saya pengen hints namiki/kaichou diperbanyak lagiii~


End file.
